In the lighting industry, it is common for a lighting device (lamp) or a group of lighting devices to be controlled by a single control device.
In the case of a system comprising a plurality of lighting devices, defining respective system units, a so-called master-slave control logic is known to be adopted: in essence, the system and all the lighting devices (i.e., the individual units) are controlled by a main unit (master) equipped with a control device.
Controls and adjustments provided by the user (for example directly via a switch, a remote control, etc.; or indirectly via a programmable controller, sensors, etc.) are sent to the main unit (master), which then in turn controls all the other units (slaves) of the system.
These control and operation modes of a lighting system may not be fully satisfactory.
In fact, in order to operate the lighting system, it is necessary to use the main unit, i.e. its control device, which is the only point of access to the system. If the user is elsewhere in the environment in which the lighting system is installed, perhaps next to another unit that is of another lighting device, he/she cannot intervene in the system.